


More Than All Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than All Right

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings.

Title: More Than All Right  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM, RW  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: #44: Chips  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: no warnings.

  
~

More Than All Right

~

“But how?” Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. Not this conversation again. “It just happened. One day we were enemies and the next I realized I no longer hated him.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re dating Malfoy.” Ron sighed. “I guess I’ll never understand.”

“When I saw him that night when Dumbledore died, I knew that he wasn’t evil. Ever since then he’s just been chipping away at my heart somehow.” Harry shrugged helplessly.

Ron patted his arm. “If you’re happy it’s all right.”

Harry smiled as Draco waved at them. “It’s more than all right,” he said. “It’s perfect.”

~


End file.
